Time Force VS ?
by SarahTheScoundrel
Summary: The Time Force Power Rangers go up against there worse enemy. VERY RANDOM!


**Authors Note: Ok this is a very, very, very random story. It just popped in my head one day and I thought why not. And this is a Humor and ****Parody story so enjoy. This has all 6 TFPR and including Alex and Taylor.**

All 6 Time Force Rangers, also including Alex and Taylor, were at park talking. It was night time and it was clear and peaceful. But little did they know this was the night that they would come up agents there worse opponent yet.

"Ah look at us, all together, as one big happy family." Wes said with a smirk.

"One big happy family, my ass." Alex said with a scowl.

"Oh lighten up Alex." Jen said and snuggled up to Wes as they walked.

"How can I lighten up when you broke up with me to go out with-"Alex was cut of by Lucas.

"Alex calm down, your running the mood here." He said with annoyance.

"Jen started it." Alex wined, sounding like a kid.

"Shut up!" Katie said looking like she was going to punch Alex.

Alex gulped and put his head down in defeat.

Meanwhile a group of people were huddling together talking quietly. The leader poked her head to look at the Time Force group and then looked at the others.

"Ok remember the plain you guys. No screwing up you here." She said sternly and the others nodded. They all put there hands in. "Ready?" The leader said. "123! BREAK!" They yelled quietly and went in to there position.

The Time Force group were still walking and talking. Then Trip piped up. "So what do you guys want to do?"

Eric looked at the others. "What about a movie."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "That sounds-" She was cut off by the yelling of. "NOW!"

Then in a flash the others see a girl with short blond hair run over and tackle Wes down. And before Jen can react to save her man, Wes was dragged off into the darkness. They could hear his terrified screams and calls for help but then it grow faint and then later could hear him no more.

Then the moment Wes vanished, twin girls with long brown hair goes after Alex. The girls were chasing Alex around, who was screaming like a little girl, for awhile. But then soon the girls caught up with him and Alex was dragged off into the bushes. They heard terrified screams from Alex.

"Hey! What are you doing with those handcuffs? And what are you-" His voice was then cut off. After a moment Alex runs out of the bushes with his hands in handcuffs and duck tape over his mouth. He then trips on a rock and one of the girls' runs out grabs him and drags him to a car, and the other girl helps her to put him in. Then they grin at each other with victory and jump in the car and speed off.

The others were shocked to see what had happen. Poor Jen was crying of the lost of her boyfriend. Trip was looking around shacking. "What happen?"

Lucas was looking around shacking and looking more terrified then the others. "I knew this day would come!" He cried.

"What's going on?" Eric said looking cut off guard for the first time in his life.

"THEY WERE KIDDNAPED BY CRAZED FANS AND WE ARE NEXT!" Lucas screamed and ran away.

"Damn it!" Someone screamed. "Go after the others!"

Then five girls, dressed in black, ran after Eric. Taylor, who is secretly has a crush on Eric, tries to defend him. But sadly she was no match for these tough girls. One of them holds Taylor down.

"GO, GO, GO!" The girl screams at the others, and then Eric was dragged off by the other four just as quickly as Wes and Alex were. Then the last girl gets off Taylor and runs off to the others, wooting in victory.

Then the others that were left see a mob of ten geeky looking girls with glasses ran after Trip. Trip screamed and runs. But it was no use the mob had him surrounded. Trip whimpered in fear as the mob circled him in. The last that the group saw of Trip was the mob of girls caring all tied up Trip off to the unknowns.

All the males were kidnapped and all were left were three frighten girls. Jen, Katie, and Taylor all stood there wonder what would happen next.

"What's going to happen next?" Jen said crying that all the guys were gone.

"Are we going to be kidnapped too?" Katie said worried.

"Yes you are!" A voice rang out, than a group of really hot Fraternity guys, who were dressed in togas, ran out and grabbed the girls.

"It's toga party time brothers!" The leader of the frat yelled.

"WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!" The other guys hooded loudly and ran off with the three girls who were screaming for help.

Lucas was looking from a distance shacking that all of his friends were taken by the crazed fans. He looked around carefully and stared to panic. Then he heard a tier screeching sound, and then a mustang pulled up in front of him. Lucas saw girl get out and he knew that he was in trouble, but…he couldn't stop staring at the car. It was dark blue and it was the coolest car he had ever seen in his life. The girl took this opportunity to grab him and throw him in the car. Then she got in the car and speeded off. Poor Lucas was so in shock of his friends were kidnapped and of the sight of the cool car, that he didn't even knottiest that he too was kidnapped.

And there so you have it the Time Force Power Rangers, as well as Alex and Taylor, were not defeated by mutants. They were kidnapped by there crazed fans. What will happen to them next? Well, it is most likely that they will…_eventually_ be freed and then they might be hospitalized for a while for there mental state that they might be in. Well if you excuse me I hear that there is a wild party were they have Lucas stripping. WOOT, WOOT, WOOT!

**What did you think? Review! NO FLAMS!**


End file.
